Aura Colors
by Rose235b
Summary: Marlo's back! This time with her little brother, Ace! She moves to Amity, where she meets Team Phantom! Who is The Guy and why's Danny's aura weird? Mostly DxS and DanxOC, with mentions of DanixOC and TxJ. I own nothing but Ace and Marlo! ON HOLD
1. Aura  Colors and Meaning

_**Meaning of Aura Colors**_

_**Positive Meaning**_

**White: **integrity, truth.

**Brown:** earthing, new growth.

**Red: **passion, sex, power.

**Violet: **alchemy, spirituality, mind power, humane.

**Purple and gold: **the transformation, the seventh sense, the gateway to cosmic energy.

**Blue: **happiness, peace, truth, religion, communication.

**Light blue: **dedication to a spiritual ideal.

**Blue tinged with purple: **confused nature of the action to sacrifice.

**Blue-green:** deep sympathy, compassion, the ability to give everything of themselves, without obligations.

**Orange: **warmth, joy, creativity, inner wisdom, but also inconstancy and arrogance.

**Pink:** pure love, power and personal fulfillment.

**Pink - brilliant with a hint of ****lily****:** spiritual love for humanity.

**Pink - sunny with rays on each side: **universal love.

**Pink-Yellow: **Intelligence combined with spirituality.

**Green:** growth, healing, abundance, adaptation, knowledge, science.

**Green-emerald: **honest, lack of jealousy, resourceful, inventive.

**Gold: **inspiration, divinity. Divine Wisdom.

**Yellow:** intelligence, optimism.

_**Negative Meaning**_

**Brown-red **_**(dull): **_greed.

**Brown-gray:** selfishness.

**Brown snake: **anger, jealousy.

**Red **_**(dirty):**_anger

**Crimson - Pirate **_**(heavy and dull):**_selfish love

**Ultra-red:** lower mental ability, a form of black magic.

**Red-orange**_** (dull): **_long-lasting anger.

**Grey **_**(heavy, leaden): **_depression.

**Grey-blue:** fear.

**Grey mist:** a sharp shock.

_**Yellow (dull): **_jealousy.

**Black:** hate, evil intentions, _**(black is also a protective color.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aura Before Death<strong>_

When a person is near death, the aura changes dramatically. First, it strongly weaken and then disappears completely. About seven days before death widens again, taking the beautiful color of faded blue sky, through which you can see sparks like silver arrows directed into the body.

About time of each death repeats the same thing, the aura begins to fade, even for a few months before death. This occurs gradually and the person is increasingly impaired. Diseases do not want to be treated. Aura colors fade, they look like washed-out. In the end remains a thin pale-blue band around the body, is sometimes resembling creamy skin. It disappears every day until it completely disappears.

* * *

><p>Well, hi! I'm Rose235b, and it's my second story on . Well, not a story yet, but you know what I mean. I hope that this story would be good and that someone would eventually read it.<p>

Ok, about this story now. Marlo is sixteen and she has twelve-year old brother, Ace 'Beanie'. Marlo is some kind of Medium. She can see people's aura and the future. When she was fourteen she started to see some strange looking man in her dreams. He was much older than her, but it still didn't prevent her from falling head over heals for him. I wouldn't say who, so don't ask! Ace, on the other hand, is the most smart guy on earth. He's even more intelligent and adult than Jazz! He isn't wasting time for girls. Well, not until Dani comes on the scene.

There would be a lot of everything in this story, but it would be mostly Romance/Comedy.

C ya!


	2. Chapter 1  He's Not Your Type

"Hi! I'm Mary, but people should call me Marlo if they want to live" said another me, glaring at us with her big, baby blue eyes, her brow peircing shined in the sunlight. She was in the car riding to her new home. She accidentally turned the camera around so now we were watching her hair. About two seconds later camera turned around again and we could saw a boy with the same blue eyes, but with ginger hair. "and this is my brother - Ace, but I call him Beanie. I'm sixteen and he's twelve, and we're now heading to our new home in Amity Park. It would be _legen_-" we could hear other me stoping when she found out that Ace wasn't as happy as herself. "Come on, Ace! You know you wanna!" "No, I don't want to quote some stupid Barney Stinson from this stupid 'How I met your mother' show" groanede Ace. His sister didn't even coment it "On three! One... Two... Three... _**Legendary**_!" we heard that Beanie and other me say the last word together, me much happier than Ace.

"You know that if you show this video to _anyone,_ I'll kill you?" asked real Ace after watching video I made while riding to place we were now, Amity Park. I noded with huge grin on my face. "Okay, than I'm heading upstairs" and with that he ran to his new bedroom. I sighed and turn the camera off. Beanie wasn't as entusiasticabout moving here as me. I was more of a child than he was... well, ever. When he was three he started to solve world problems like global (ocieplenie) and puberty and at the same time I was playing with dolls. Well, ripping their heads of, but still you know what I mean.

Well, I always seemed a little... weird. First - when someone called my by my full name, he was dead in next second. I thought that Mary was a good name... but for granny. Second - I had highlights, on twenty blonde hairs I've got one ginger. When I was fourteen I started to die ginger ones pink, so now my head was looking like some yellow-pink christmas tree. Cool, huh? My mother often says that I've got my personality and looks from my dad. I would be cool if I'd ever saw him. He died when I was month old. Now you're totally like; "OMG! But you have a brother that is four years younger! How?". Well, Beanie and I aren't total sybilings. We have difrent fathers but the same mother. That's why the only thing that I and Beanie had in common is eyes. He's looking just like mother, and I'm looking just like my dad except for my eyes. And third - I'm medium ar something among this lines. Not that I can se ghosts or something, because everyone can. I mean, we moved to _Amity Park_. The most haunted place in the world. By medium or something, I mean that I can see someone's aura _and_ the future. When it's future, it's often like boom! I see something, and then, after some amount of time (the longest waiting was six months) it happens. I told it to only one person - my old best friend who died because of damn cancer, Jade. And my bro. He's family, after all.

"Hey! Look, it's Moving Car!" I heard someone in front of the building. Oh, and I have super senses. Cool, huh? "Let's see who is moving in here!".

"Ace! Some people want to see us!" I screamed at top of my lungs. At the same time when Beanie was next to me, the bell rung. I opened the door to see two boys, at first look a little bit younger than me. One was African-American with green eyes, red beret, yellow shirt, greenish pants and brown boots, with PDA in his hand. Another one was really skinny, with raven hair, blue eyes. He was wearing white T-shirt, baggy jeans and red snickers with white designs. PDA's owner aura was orange, like all of the other cocky teens. But his friends aura was... weird, yeah, that's the good word. There it was, but at the same time it wasn't. Like... he was going to die. It was washed-up, but I still could see it's colors. Yeah, colors, not color. That was another thing. Like, he was two people in one. Closer to his body, it was dull, red with orange, but at the ends it was purple with gold. The transformation, seventh sense, gateway to cosmic energy, with a hint of long-lasting anger. Very interesting.

African-American boy smiled flirty. "Hi, baby! My name is Tucker Foley. Maybe you wanna..." "Your number? Wait a sec, I must ask my conscience and common sense." I interputed him. Then I turned to my bro. "Ace! One of this guys tries to flirt with me. Should I flirt back?" I asked my little bro. "He's not your type, Marlo." answered Beanie. "Sorry, my extremally smart little bro says that you're not my type." I gave Tucker smile. "Now, who's this friend of your's?" I faced skinny boy. "I-I'm Danny Fenton." he said shielly. "And you're living in this 'Fenton Work's' building?" he nodded. "So, I'm Mary Grey, but instead of my full name, you should call me Marlo. And this is my brother, Ace." I gestured to Beanie. "But I call him Beanie. I'm sixteen and he's twelve, but have mind of thirty-year old." "We're both fourteen, and Danny's got sister that is sixteen but have a mind of thirty-year old too. Oh, and my friend and Danny's girlfriend, Sam. You shouldn't call her by her full name if you want to live too." said Tucker. "Sam's not my girlfriend!" yelled Danny. Tucker totally ignored him "And about this number..." "She likes older guys. Much older." said Ace with a smirk. "Oh, come on!" I and Tucker yelled in unision. "I only see him in dreams! I don't fancy him!" I wispered to Ace. "Yeah, sure." he said. "And only in dreams you're like, 'OMG! He's soooooo hot!'.". "I'll kill you someday." I said smiling at him with the most fakest smile I had.

Oh, I didn't tell you about 'The Guy', did I? 'The Guy' is someone I'm seeing in my dreams. As Beanie already informed you, he's much older than me, but I still can't figure out how much. At least...

"This time it wasn't a girl that rejected you. It was her younger brother!" said Danny laughing. "Oh, shut up!" groaned Tucker hitting him in the back of his head. "So, maybe we can show you two around, and then if you would like to-" "Still not her/my type." Me and Ace interrupted Tucker. "Damn." he cried throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? Wanna more?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2  Long Lost Twin, Sam Manson

"And this is _the_ Nasty Burger!" Tuck pointed fast food restaurant in front of us. "And those are our friend Sam with her best friend, Jazz, also known as Danny's older sister." this time he pointed two girls. "Sam, Jazz, let me introduce you to Marlo and Ace Grey. They just moved in here. Marlo and Ace, these are Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton."

Shorter (and younger) one had black hair hold into half-ponytail and big eyes in rare color of violet. She was wearing black, only belly-button reaching shirt with purple circle on it with short, black skirt with green designs and black combat boots. Althought she was goth, her aura wasn't negative. I could say that this girl was typical women - her mood swings were driving me crazy. One scond she was glowing yellow, another - blue. Then she looked at Danny, and I almost had to cover my eyes, her aura was so bright! It glowed... wait, _pink_? Are you kidding me? She's in love with him? I looked at Danny and it was a big mistake. Purple with gold changed into pink, while dull red with orange stayed the same. That goth girl was definitely Sam. Even if other girl wasn't Danny's sister, I would know it. All the way here Tucker said how Danny's the most clueless man on the world and that he and Sam were like this lovebirds in soap operas, but none of them thought that another one feels the same. Now I could say that he was right.

I looked at the other girl, Jazz. She had long, ginger hair and the same blue eyes Danny had. She was wearing black, long sleeve shirt, blue trousers and blue headband. Her aura was pure golden, just like my brothers. Tuck again was right, these two will definitely get along.

"Hi" I said with smile on my face.

"I have a feeling that this girl knows how to have fun." said Sam. "But you know, it's just me."

"I have a feeling this girl is the coolest girl I've ever met." I said pointing at Sam, at the same time as her. "But you know, it's just me." Sam and I high fived.

"Hey, I'm still here!" cried Ace. "So, why aren't you saying how cool I am?" We glared at him.

"Because we're much cooler than you!" I said "And now, were're gonna go to Nasty Burger for something without face on it to eat." ended Sam.

"You're long lost twins or something?" asked Jazz. "You know, I read about it, some of them..." started Beanie.

"Oh, what is it?" I interputed him, pointing black point on the sky. Second later something blue came out of Danny's mouth.

"This little black thingy is Danny's clone, Danielle, falling of the sky..." said Tuck before covering his mouth with his right hand.

"What?" yelled all of us.

"I've got to go!" said Danny and ran somewhere. Couple of seconds later we saw another black point, flying to this whole "clone". New point caught "clone" and flied to us. Well, not point but Danny Phantom.

"You. Are. Danny. Phantom!" I said.

"Yeah." he said scratching back of his neck with one hand. Other one was holding this whole 'clone'. She wasn't looking like one. Yes, _she_. The girl was maybe Ace age, I think. She had black hair held up in ponytail, red cap, blue hoodie, red shorts and blue snickers. She didn't look like Danny at all, more like shorter Sam in red and blue clothes. I must have voiced my thoughts, 'cause everyone was looking at me.

"What! She really looks like Sam! Image her in dark clothes!" I said.

"Yeah you're right!" said Jazz.

"But still, _wow_. A clone?" said Ace. "That's something!" I smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"That's rude!" I cried out.

"Oh, come on! He's right! It is something!" said a voice. I turned around to see that the girl was awake now, staring at me with her blue orbs. Phantom set her down. "BTW, I'm Dani, with an 'I'." she offered me her hand. I shook it gently.

"Marlo Grey and this is my brother, Ace" I gestured to Beanie. "So, Dani, what happened? I highly doubt that you are falling from the sky like that everyday."

"One ghost attacked me." she said quickly. "Him!" she pointed behind me.

I turned around and saw some big, metal ghost with green mohawk and big bazooka pointed at us.

"Hi whelp." he said. "Who's your new friends?"

"I'm Marlo Grey." I took him by surprise offering my hand. "It's pleasure to meet you, mister..."

"Skulker" he said taking my hand with evil smirk. He tried to attack me, but I flipped him over (like Megan did to Josh in Drake & Josh).

"It's pleasure to meet you, my new punch bag." I said smiling innocently. I punched him twice in stomach and kicked his metal face. Metal cracked and fell off, revealing little, green ghost.

"I'm the greatest hunter in the ghost zone, not a punching bag!" the ghost squeaked in high pitched voice, before Phantom sucked him in some weird thermos.

"Thanks for taking care of him." he said smiling at me. He had the same kind of weird aura as Danny, even the same colors!

"No problem. I didn't practice much, so it was nice to stretch my muscles." I shrugged. "By the way, didn't you saw some weird teen with raven hair and blue eyes running?" I asked, thinking about Danny.

"Ah, you mean Danny Fenton? Yeah, I saw him. He's a good friend of mine. He assumed that you can have lots of questions and he said that you can meet him in the park to talk about it." he said quickly. For me, a little bit to quickly. "I've got to go! See ya!" he quickly took off.

"Well, that was weird! Okay, now we must find Danny." said Beanie.

"After that we can go to my place. My parents gone to France and granny is at shop." offered Sam.

"Do you have Tofu-Dogs?" I asked.

"Of course, I love them!"

"I loved them too!" we smiled at each other.

"Really, they _are_ long lost twins!" said Tucker.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, it's me :3!<p>

I want to thank Jaded Jimmie for her review. I like your fanfick Total Phantom Action BTW, I know that it's just nine chapters, but they are cool!

C ya!


	4. Chapter 3  Fatherly Instincts

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Oh." I said sipping my tea. Hour ago we found Danny, who started to act... well, like my stepfather when something happened to Ace. He ran to Dani, hugged her and started this whole fatherly talk (Where have you been? What happened? Are you alright? I was so worried!). We were at Sam's house now and "The D's", as I started to call Danny and Dani, just finished explaining me and Ace how Little D (Dani) was created. So, the famous Vlad Masters wanted Danny as his son and Danny's mom, Maddie, as his wife, but first: Maddie was happily married, plus second: Danny didn't want Vlad as his father. So, Vladdy tried cloning and he 'failed'. He created little, cute girl that loved him and what? She wasn't a boy, so she wasn't 'perfect'! I'll kill him when I'll ever see him.<p>

"At first." started Beanie. "She can't be your clone."

"What?" cried out Danny. "Then, how... pff... I...uh... um... wha..."

"She's a girl, wise-guy. Clones are _exactly_ the same." smiled Ace. "Her eyes are a bit darker and her nose is diffrent, so it's more possible that she had another DNA donor. Possibly someone you know for long, more intelligent, pranky and a little bit mean." everyone looked at Sam.

"What?"

"It perfectly fits your personality." I smiled. "So it's settled! Danny and Sam are getting married and making another Little D!" I said. "I'll be the godmother!"

"No, I will be!" squiked Dani.

"Okay, but then I'm your godmother!"

"Stop!" yelled Sam.

"What, Mrs. Fenton?" I asked Sam.

"At least _I _will get married." she said sticking out her tongue.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" I asked giving her my famous dead glare.

"Girls, girls!" said Tucker. "If you really want to fight, then let me sell the tickets! I would be the richest man on Earth, 'cause it would be an _epic_ battle!"

"Oh, shut up!" me and my LLT (Long Lost Tween) growled at him.

"Stop!" this time yelled Danny. "At first: no one's going to get married!"

"What?" cried out Dani.

"Second: there _is not _a chance that anyone will have a kid _right now_!"

"He said 'now', so there will be a kid." I whispered to Dani.

"And third: we still don't know if Sam_ is _another donor."

"No, we are sure." said Ace pointing at some machine in his hand. On its screen was green, smiley face.

"What is it?" asked Jazz.

"It's my new school project."

"We didn't start school _jet_." I reminded him.

"Your _point_?" he raised his brow. "So, this is DNA2000. It's doing DNA tests."

"Where did you get that?" asked Sam.

"I built it when the two of you were fighting."

"But, how?" asked Dani.

"I had little piece of glass, two ice cream sticks and paperclips." he said.

"Wow." gasped Tuck.

"He do things like that everyday." I said.

"So, I took one of Dani's hair..." started Ace, but Dani interputed him.

"Hey!" she cried out.

"Sorry. So I took her hair and one of Sam's and Danny's hair's... Again, sorry... And I put Dani's hair here" he pointed one of ice cream sticks. "and I put Sam's and Danny's hair here" he pointed another stick. "and it show smiley face, so the results were positive, which means the two of them are the donors." he smiled.

"So, now Dani's not just mine cousin, but..." started Danny, but I interrupted him.

"Oh come on! She isn't your cousin! She's your kid!"

**_Danny's view_**

"She's your kid!"

_Kid._

_Mine._

_Wow._

I just stood there with dumb look on my face.

Marlo was right. At first I thought about Dani as my cousin, really. But then, when I saw her in Vlad's lab when I get there with Valerie, something moved in me. She was there alone attached to the execution table - _What's with Vlad and th execution tables? _- and then she _melt_, into a puddle of ectoplasm. It was one of the worst moments in my life. I figured out she's something _more _- I started to see her as a sister. But after some time I started to search for any signs that she was still alive and Jazz said that I'm starting to behave like dad... Which was true.

I looked at Dani. She had tears in her eyes, and was looking directly at me. I wanted to say something, but she transformed and flew out of the window.

"Danielle!" I cried out. She was gone, again, and could feel my heart broke into peaces. She deserved better than this. She shouldn't be a clone, with two years older than her "father". I could feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting to see Sam, but there stood Marlo.

"I'm going after her" she said. "And you will explain to me why she can transform into ghost later."

And with that she ran out of the room.

_**Dani's view**_

It was too much. I could see that he couldn't take it. He just stood there, looking at the wall. But then he turned around and looked at me, and I knew I must go. He was just fourteen, he didn't want to be a father, especially of such a failure as me. He wanted to be free, find the right girl, get married and _then _have kids. Like any other normal person. I flew out of the window and headed to park. I landed on one of the trees and broke down. I knew I shouldn't fly here, he didn't feel the same way. For him I was a clone, for me he was a... dad. He cared. Or, at least, looked like he cared.

"Get off of that tree, or I will kick your butt." someone said. I looked down to see this new girl, Marlo. "I serious."

I transformed back to human and jumped off. I landed perfectly on my feet in front of the girl.

"You know what?"

I started to wipe away my tears. "What."

"He cares about you." Marlo said, looking at me. Her eyes visibly softened. "Believe me, I can see it."

"How?"

She tensed, but quickly shrugged it off.

"You wanna know a secret?"

I nodded eagerly.

"I can see aura's."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry for not updating for that long, but my computer broke down :(! So here's another chap, this time with cliffy :)! Hope you like it, and remember.<strong>

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4 Dream of Him

I was sitting on something hard. Maybe ground? I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing - in front of me was Nasty Burger, totally ruined. I turned my head around and sucked my breath fast. Every building around me was in a mess and whole Amity looked like it was a day after the end of World War III. I heard a loud crash. I got up and run to the source of the noise. He was there, DP sign on his chest, his skin blue and his hair flaming as always, his red eyes light with joy. He liked what he's done, he loved it. I couldn't explain why, but I felt pity for him. He was there, in front of me, killing and destroying everything, but I wasn't thrilled or even mad at him. I felt sorry for him, for his reasons to do that. I knew what happened to him and who he was, but I couldn't recall it. The only thing I remembered was that, that he had perfect reason to do that. He was called monster, although he was saving this town from any possible harm years ago. His work wasn't good enough for all this people and now the only thing he felt was_ rage_. _Pure rage_. His aura was as black as his cape and when he laughed evilly I could see his sharp fangs. Most of girls my age would scream bloody murder, but I felt the need to _come _to him. To _talk _to him. To _do _something, so he could be a little less freaked out. I ran to him and jelled his name, but I couldn't hear what I said. As always in this kind of dreams. The guy turned to me and I saw something I couldn't name in his eyes. He slowly landed next to me and did nothing but stair in my eyes. It was long and romantic and all of this other crap, and I couldn't help but smile a little. It was unbelievable. Moments before he was destroying everything on his way, and now he was doing something as normal and _romantic_, as staring in my eyes and don't saying a thing. And then he did something I would never expect he would do. Around his waist appeared black rings, one of them traveled up his body and another down. After the rings disappeared, he was looking like... a _human_. His hair turned black and stopped burning, his skin turned to normal color and his jumpsuit disappeared, leaving him in black T-shirt, black pants and black combat boots. The only things that didn't change, were his red eyes and fangs. He looked a little bit like Danny, but much older... Wait. Danny Fenton - Danny Phantom. My good he's older Danny! O My God, Sam would _kill _me when she would know that I have a crush on him! And then it hit me. He wasn't Danny. He was _Dan_. Not two years younger than me hormonal teen with crush on his Goth best friend. He was couple of years older, sexy and - the most important thing - _badass_. And he didn't have a crush on my LLT. I couldn't believe that for a second I thought that he _was _Danny. Dan smirked and shook his head. Oh no, did I said that out loud?

"Yes." Dan said and came closer and started to lean. He was close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and...

"Marlo, wake up!" my brother yelled. "We would be late for school!"

"Beanie, I would kill you!"

"Oh no, I'm begging you, don't say that I did it again."

"You did it again!"

"I was begging you!" he run for dear life as I was chasing him. We ran into kitchen and he bumped into my mother.

"Mary, stop chasing your little brother!" she cried out with horror. She turned to Beanie. "Are you okay, Ace?"

"Yeah, mom."

"That's good, now eat your breakfast, dear." Ace sat and started to eat his cereal. Mother turned to me again. "You must walk him to his school and make sure he's okay, or you would be grounded."

"But mom/mother!" Beanie and I cried out together. "I'm/He's twelve!"

"Okay, but still you must walk with him as far as you can." she growled at me.

"Yes, mother." I said and sat next to Ace. I wasn't hungry, so I took an apple and started to twirl it in my hands. When Beanie finally stopped eating we run to our bedrooms and started to dress up. I finished earlier, so I run into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and started to put on my make up. When I finished I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. It was my first day at school and I wanted to make a good first impression. I giggled. Me and _good _first impression?

"Marlo, you're in there, like, forever!" I heard Ace yell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said and get out of there. Ace raced into the bathroom and shut the doors. I looked at my watch and smirked. We had at least half hour to first class still. Ten minutes later Ace came out of the bathroom. We took our backpacks and run out of the house.

I walked into school carefully. As this stupid doors cracked everyone turned they're gazes at me. They were looking at me like I was an alien or something. I could hear whispers and some big jock came to me. He was rather tall and muscular, with blond hair and blue eyes. Definitely not my type.

"Hi, beauty." he said. His voice was sounding like mouse squeak. "Wanna hang out after school?"

"No, thanks." I smiled at him and walked away. I turned around and yelled: "Next time you'll want to go on a date with me, make sure your voice cracked!"

Some of the teens started to laugh and I smirked evilly. I loved first days.

I walked past bunch of cheerleaders, earning some hateful glares. Jock I turned down was probably 'the hottest' guy at school. Great joke!

"Hi Marlo."

"Hi Sam." the Goth was standing by my new locker, smile plastered on her face. "What?"

"Did you sleep well?" she raised her eyebrow, smirking. Oh no.

"How do you know?" I glared at her.

"Hello, I'm your LLT, aren't I?" she looked up to the sky. I smiled at her.

Sam walked me to my first class and left me there, leaving me alone with bunch of hormonal teenagers. How lovely.

I spent next three lessons practically sleeping and praying for bell. When it was finally lunch time, I sat with Sam, Tuck and Danny.

"So, LLT" started Sam, snickering. "Did you sleep well?"

"Shut up" I growled, looking at her with annoyance.

"Did you kiss someone?" she smiled evilly. Boys, of course, were totally clueless. "Oh, right, Ace woke you up _before _you could."

"How do you even know this?" I asked her, eating my salad.

"I'm your twin, ask yourself" she shrugged and took a bite of her carrot.

"What are you even talking about?" Tucker screamed, panicking.

"I saw Marlo's dream" said Sam, like it wasn't a big deal. "There was a lot of destruction, and some big guy. He was maybe handsome? I don't really know, it was kinda blurry."

"Big, handsome guy?" Danny looked around cafeteria. "Maybe she was dreaming about Dash."

"Who's 'Dash'" I asked him, drinking my eco-water.

"Blonde, blue eyes, jock" said my LLT.

"Ahh, the guy that was hitting on me when I was walking to class!" I exclaimed, snickering. "His not handsome. And definitely I wasn't dreaming of him. I like when the guy's voice cracked already, and Dash sounds like a mouse."

"You turned him _down_?" said Tucker, shocked.

"Yeah, no big deal" I took from his plate piece of his apple pie.

"'_No big deal' _she says" snickered Danny. "He's the most wanted guy at school."

"Well, I highly doubt that" I said smiling.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Have you ever been in girls restroom on third floor?" I asked them. Everyone (even Sam!) shook their heads no. "On one of the cabins doors someone wrote 'Most Wanted Top 20'."

"Really?" Tuck leaned in. "Who's first?"

"Guys or Girls?"

"Guys"

I looked at Danny.

"_Me?_"

"Yeah" I smiled at him. "You're kinda cute. Baby blue eyes, raven-black hair and all."

"What?" squeaked Sam, looking a bit furious.

"It's true." I snickered. "Don't worry, you're number eight now."

"What do you mean by '_now'_?" she raised her brow.

"It's upgraded every morning, after first lesson" Marlo smiled. "Someone got me on first place, so the rest got one down. Yesterday, you were seventh."

"You're one on girls?" Tuck looked at me.

"Yeah, I got before some 'Paulina Sanchez' chick."

"That's Paulina" Danny pointed behind me.

I turned around and snickered. There was some Barbie-clone chick with the fakest boobs I ever saw. She had two sizes smaller than it should be skirt on and tiny pink tank top.

"_She _was number one?"

"Yeah" said Tuck. "What's wrong with her?"

"What is not?" I laughed. "She's a shallow witch!"

"God, Marlo!" Sam smiled, looking at me proudly. "You really are my twin!"


	6. Chapter 5 I'm Sexy and I know it

„Marlo!"

My LLT was running down the hall.

"What?" I asked, laughing a bit. "I forgot my pants or something?"

"Close" she snickered. "Who _were _you dreaming about?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

I sighed deeply. I knew this day would come. I just didn't know it would happen so quickly.

"I… Really don't know" I said.

"You're lying" Sam folded her arms around her chest. "You just don't want to tell me."

"Fuck" I cursed. "You know me to well."

"I'm your twin" she smiled.

"More like soul mate" I said, shrouding my arms. "I'm two years older."

"Who cares?" she snickered, but she quickly began to look at me. "Answer my question."

"It's kinda difficult to answer _this _question…"

"Who?"

"Well, it definitely wasn't Tucker, in some ways it wasn't even Danny…" I played with my hair.

"What do you mean by 'in some ways'? So it _was _Danny?"

"Theoretically yes, but in practice it wasn't" I giggled uncomfortably.

"So, who it was?" Sam raised her brow so high, it might popped out. "In practice?"

I thought about it for a minute. Here I was, talking with fourteen years old girl who had two years younger kid, my lovely goddaughter. She was my soul mate, my best friend, though we knew each other just for two days. And she was asking me about The Guy. It was really weird.

"Do you know _real _identity of Danny Phantom?" I asked her, praying that Danny told her.

"N-no! Of course not!"

Thanks, god!

"Good, cause I know it too. It's Danny Fenton."

Sam was stunned. I figured it out in two days, you know! It's pretty fast!

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul" I giggled. "Got it? Not a _soul_."

"Oh. My. God!"

That wasn't me. That wasn't even Sam.

It was Tucker.

"You KNOW?"

"Yeah, I know" I said turning to him. "So what?"

"You KNOW?"

"God, you're annoying." I sighed and again turned to Sam. "Let's go and find Danny. I bet he would like to know this."

"Wait!" she cried out when we started to walk. "Who?"

"God, you're annoying too!" I yelled. "Okay, if you want to know so much, you got it! It was Dan, Dark Dan, Dark, or whatever you call him. Now, let's go!"

She was even more taken aback.

I took her hand and ran in direction of Danny's class. I was literally dragging my LLT with me, but I didn't care. If I told her, I should tell Danny as well, right?

"Danny!"

He turned around with a bit of worry, and snickered at Sam's facial expression.

"Don't you dare laugh at her" I treated him and took a deep breath. "I know your secret."

"You're not the only one" he snickered and whispered to me, so quiet that even Sam couldn't hear him. "Almost everyone know I have a crush on Sam!"

"Not this one!" I growled. God, why is he just so dumb? "I know about phantom-secret."

"What phantom-secret?"

"God, you're stupid!" I cried out. "I know your phantom-secret!"

"What?"

"I know that you're fucking Danny Phantom, okay?" I whispered angrily.

"You KNOW?"

"God, why guys are so stupid?"

* * *

><p>Dani was flying happily around Amity Park, humming Good Charlotte's song she just heard in the radio.<p>

"_And if I make it through today,  
>Will tomorrow be the same?<br>Am I just running in place?  
>And if I stumble and I fall,<br>Should I get up and carry on?  
>Will it all just be the same?"<em>

She fledabove Casper High and smiled a bit. Her dad was in there. It sounded so... Good. Her dad.

She giggled and speed off towards Fenton Works.

* * *

><p>"H-How, Marlo?"<p>

"Oh, come on! Dani is half ghost - and I highly doubt that Sam is a ghost, so..." I looked at Danny, smirking. "Your not a really bright kid, are you?"

"Yeah" He nodded, thinking about something.

"Did you do your report for English?"

"Yeah."

"Dash Baxter is just soooo howt, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, look! Is that_ NAKED SAM_?"

"Where?" Danny shot up and bumped his head over one of shelf in the broom closet we were in. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for not listening to me" I laughed and looked at him again.

Sam promised to not tell Danny about my little _Dan _problem, but I knew he had to know. That's why I dragged him into broom closet.

"Danny, I've got to tell you something."

"What is it Marlo?"

"I think I've got a crush on your evil future self, just so you know."

_"WHAT?"_

"Don't ya "WHAT?" me, young man! I could be your mother!"

"Not funny."

Again, it wasn't the person I talked to. But, luckily, it wasn't Tuck, but Dani.

"It IS funny!"


End file.
